As the number of electronic and communications devices has multiplied in recent years, there have been increasing numbers of communications faults, and the like, due to mutual interference caused by the frequent use of electronic and communications devices. To address such problems, regulations surrounding electromagnetic interference have been tightened in many countries around the world to improve electromagnetic environments in many locations, which have been worsened by the increasing use of wireless communications devices and multimedia devices. Following this trend, in recent years, electromagnetic interference shielding elements have been developed. Technologies allowing for compactness, a high degree of integration, and high efficiency have also been developed, with a concurrent increase in demand for parts used in electronic devices.
A power inductor used for such technologies may be classified as a multilayer type power inductor, a thin film type power inductor, and a wire-wound type power inductor, according to its structure and mechanism. Such multilayer type, thin film type, and wire-wound type power inductors may require different manufacturing methods and have different applications. In this regard, wire-wound inductors are generally manufactured by positioning a wound coil in a mold, filling magnetic powder particles, and then pressing and molding the magnetic powder particles.